YinYang
by Pairatime
Summary: Winters thinks about why he and Nix are friends, slash


Title: Yin-Yang  
Author: Pairatime  
Fandom: Band of Brother  
Pairing: Winters/Nixon

Rating: PG-13  
Note: Winters thinks about Nixon.

Yin-Yang

He'd passed out again…and in my bed too, Winters thought was he moved to close his footlocker. He stopped when he saw that bottle of Vat 69 half hidden in his clothe. Why do I let Nix hide it in my footlocker? I shouldn't let him; I shouldn't let him drink so much. I should try and stop him. That's what friends do right? And they were friends, right.

Why were they friends. They were opposite in almost every way. Nix would gladly drink himself to sleep every morning and even when awake he was drinking most of the time…but no matter what he never acted or looked drunk. Even just minute before passing out. He could hold his whiskey well Winters mused pulling the bottle from its' place.

He trust me with it because he knows I never have…excepted one time one time I have…on that day I took a drink of…something…does he know about that drink. Would he say anything if he did? Winters questions as he places the bottle back in its' home and returns to his chair across from the bed.

The full moon light came in right on to the bed. Illuminating Nix's light skin and dark hair…he looks so calm and peaceful…and quite. When awake Nix is never quite. Nix could get any one to talk…no not just talk but want to talk. I was never a big talker…still wasn't, but with Nix I want to talk. Even with Harry it was hard to hold a conversion sometimes but not with Nix…never with Nix. He just had a way with people. They let him do thing they shouldn't let him, like hide Vat 69, drink to much, do…or use first names. The man had been calling him Dick since the day after they met and here I still call him by his last name most of the time.

The man could make friends with anyone…well almost anyone. Nix didn't like Compton; he would always make Compton do the stuff he didn't like. Why because Compton was a jock…but then so am I…Nix doesn't mind that…why.

Why were they friends?

"Why are we Friends," Winters asked aloud watching his friend.

We have every reason not to be friends but we are. He's married, has a kid, and has a mistress. And I've never done more than kiss a few women. I'd never stepped out on my wife…yet I don't care that he does on his…why…why don't I care.

It should be just one more reason we're aren't friend but its' not. Just like our family, they're so different. His father owns his own company and mine works for the power-company. He grew up in a mansion and my family just paid off the mortgage.

Why were they Friends?

"I haven't been shot have I?

What "What" how long…

"You're staring at me…the last time…"

You'd been hit, "just thinking" you've never been wounded…one more difference, but one I'm glad of.

"Ah thinking …go to bed Dick think later"

Not till I know why "I need to figure something out first Nix," Winters said as he rose to leave.

"Don't go, it's your room, and I'm too comfortable to leave so what is it?"

Can he help will he know, "why are we friends Lew"

"What"

"Why are we friends," if I can't answer that one how can I answer the next question.

"Friends…because we are"

And that enough for you…why can't it be enough for me…it was before…."why"

"Why not"

Because we're so different "we're different…too different to be friends or…anything."

"Dick"

"Nix you drink I don't, you smoke I don't, you like nights I like days, you sleep with al-"

"Dick, so were different what does it matter."

"How can we be anything if we don't know why we're friends Nix," I have to know before we go on.

"It's really important to you isn't it"

He's looking at me now…he rarely gives me more than a glance when I'm looking at him but now he is and I can see into his eyes…he's studying me, "Yes Lew it is."

"Yin-Yang"

Yin-Yang "what" I've heard that before…where.

"I thought you took philosophy at that school of yours"

"We can't all go to Yale" philosophy…Chinese… opposite…two opposite…each half of a whole…each needs the other…together they were whole…with out the others…they were incomplete but together as one…

"You don't smile enough, now get in bed a get some sleep."

Yin and Yang…that's why we're friends Winters answered himself as he did as Nix asked and climbed into the bed.

"You know Dick it's a good thing I only kissed you, imagine if we'd had sex."

The End


End file.
